


Kinktober SidLink Drabbles

by iceytoshiro



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceytoshiro/pseuds/iceytoshiro
Summary: A few unrelated SidLink drabbles I did for Kinktober when I got tired of drawing but didn't want to do a whole fic. Each is exactly 100 words because why not.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Day 17 - A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O with a healthy dose of scent kink

It hit him as soon as he walked up-- the scent. Link smelled of sweat, dirt, and the distinct aroma of hylian sex. Sidon felt his alpha instincts strain wildly at their leash and forced himself to put on his usual carefree grin instead of the predatory snarl he wished he was making.

"Welcome back to the domain, my dearest friend!"

Link met his eyes, a knowing smirk buried in their depths. He knew. He did this on purpose.

 _Come with me_ , he taunted. But Sidon knew he couldn't just leave his duties.

 _Later_ , he promised. _At sunset_ , he begged.


	2. Day 22 - Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* Sub Sidon! Sub Sidon!

Sidon could hear his own heart beat loudly in his ears as his muscles tensed in anticipation of the next touch. His lack of sight and sound meant he could only guess when it was coming, and it was only his trust in his lover that kept him from panicking. He could feel but not hear himself gasp as a hand came out of nowhere to stroke down his stomach towards his slit. His heart beat faster in response, adrenaline amplifying his burning arousal. Finally, Link's palm found his shaft and he could only guess what sound he made then.


	3. Day 23 - Sex Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one

It was after about 3 minutes of flower picking that Link started to notice.

_Am I... horny??_

It wasn't that unusual for him to feel like this, particularly with Sidon nearby, but it _was_ a bit out of nowhere this time.

Speaking of Sidon, a look over showed him searching for flowers, completely unaware of his partner's plight. As Link turned back to the plant in his hand, a thought hit him at the same time as another pang of arousal-- the flowers! But it was too late, he was already getting dizzy with pleasure.

At least he wasn't alone.


	4. Day 31 - Electrostim/Electroplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise I did another one,, This time we got shock arrows >:3

"Go ahead love"

Link kneeled in front of his lover with the shock arrow held tightly in one hand. It was Sidon who had initially brought up the idea and practically begged him to try it, but a part of his brain just couldn't get past his worry about hurting the zora. He slowly brought the head of the arrow closer to his lover's chest, Sidon gasping as soon as it was close enough for the electricity to reach his sensitive skin.

"YES," he cried, encouraging Link as he moved the arrow closer still.

_I guess this isn't so bad._


End file.
